


Small World

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Banter, Chaebol In Law Johnny Suh, Chaebol Kim Hyoyeon, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, SMUT TAGS:, Semi-Public Sex, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Hyoyeon, bastards johnhyuck, rich bitches, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: Hands.Lips.Collar bones.Oh shit.It couldn’t be right? Like it wasn’t actually… it just couldn’t be.It wasn’t. There’s no way.Not every hot, buff, tall guy wasthatguy.“You okay there?”or, Donghyuck loves his job and his boss, but there's something weirdly familiar about her husband...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 34
Kudos: 242





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> God save me from my own mind lol  
> I... don't know where this came from. Well that's not true, I do know. It was inspired by a backstory I planned to give two of my NCT OT3 fic fest characters but didn't end up working in the end.  
> But then I couldn't stop thinking about it and the pOsSiBiLiTiEs  
> And somehow it morphed into this.  
> I figured I'd get it out of my head in a breezy blurb and be back on OT3! 8k later lol  
> *Warning: there is mention of old rich dudes acting like old rich dudes but nothing explicitly non-consensual or detailed*  
> I hope you enjoy! Please don't hate me!

Hands.

Lips.

Collar bones.

Oh shit.

  
  


“Hyuckie! You got some time this weekend?”

That’s how it started. Hyoyeon had laid out the invitation after their shared group class on Wednesday.

Donghyuck liked Hyoyeon. He liked her a lot. She had hired him after all. The owner of the high end dance academy he taught at was beautiful, talented, smart as a whip, sharp tongued, and at times a total bitch. Donghyuck loved her. And on more than one occasion she had stated that she’d found her match in him. It earned him favor that ruffled the feathers of the older, more established instructors but tough shit. Having haters was just another thing they had in common.

So when she made the proposal, Donghyuck was quick to agree.

“Hyuckie - I want you to come over to my place for dinner this weekend. I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m always free for you, noona. But you’re not really going to make me wait until then to tell me what you want, are you?”

“I wouldn’t torture you like that! Not outside of working hours anyway~”

She ruffled his hair affectionately while Donghyuck only grinned.

“I could use your expertise. I know you’re probably busy with school but I’ve been looking for something to keep my hooligan husband busy and out of trouble. He’s into dancing but between our schedules we rarely get a chance to practice - plus he’s been wanting to get back into singing, and I just so happen to know that you excel in both those categories. I was thinking weekend lessons a few times a month? We can work out the details over dinner. We’d pay you for your time of course - rather generously, I might add, if you’re looking to make a little extra cash.”

So he’d agreed. It sounded simple enough. Donghyuck had never met Hyoyeon’s husband, never seen him around. She only had an insta for the dance academy so she didn’t make a habit of posting personal pictures. He happened to know she was the daughter of a chaebol, so he’d always kind of assumed she was married to some rich old dude. He couldn’t imagine someone like that would be into dancing and singing but… Maybe she’d landed one of the hot, young chaebols like the dramas. You’d think he’d be too busy for an entertainment hobby but hell, who was Donghyuck to judge? He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Hyoyeon wanted to pay him an obscene amount of money to babysit her husband a few Saturdays a month, well then he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

He was too broke to afford the type of fancy wine Hyoyeon was probably used to drinking, but he’d splurged on some of the trendy mixed cocktail he knew she liked from their hweshiks.

Their place wasn’t far from the studio in Hongdae, so he was surprised by the sheer opulence of it, even though he knew he shouldn’t be. There were places like this outside of Gangnam?

“Come in, come in,” Hyoyeon called, smiling widely as he took off his shoes. “I’ve got Youngho in the kitchen - someone’s finally earning his keep around here. Dinner should be done any minute.”

Donghyuck grinned and hugged her and handed over his offerings to which she oohed and aahed and insisted he needn’t have brought anything. Overall he was already feeling great. It was shaping up to be a stellar night.

“Come, come, we’ll eat in the kitchen,” Hyoyeon announced, steering him past an enormous furnished living room (their fucking tv was the size of a wall), over to their extremely large open kitchen. There was a freakishly tall man cooking over the stove with his back to them. God, everything was big in this house except the lady herself. Her husband didn’t look around when they entered and Hyoyeon didn’t bother to address him. She sat Donghyuck down at the bar counter, moving to put his drinks into the freezer to chill.

“What’s our ETA there, chef?” she teased finally, making her way back to Donghyuck with a cold beer. The man hummed and Donghyuck felt a weird rush of deja vu as he accepted the can from his boss’ hand.

“Just a few minutes more your highness,” he replied, bowing over the various pots and pans and putting on an archaic accent. “I only strive to make certain everything is up to your standards.”

“Oh please. Save the attitude, sir,” Hyoyeon shot back with a laugh, bumping Donghyuck with her shoulder when he joined in.

“Your majesty, please, I am but your humble servant!”

“Now we both know that’s no true, Youngho-yah~”

Her husband chuckled to himself, stirring and adjusting and tasting the various dishes in front of him.

“I’m just about done, noon-nim,” he amended, “if you get the dishes I can start plating.”

They both began bustling around the kitchen leaving Donghyuck to sip at his beer and sneak a look at his messages. 

The group chat was going a little crazy, knowing what he was currently up to. There was Mark and Jaemin wanting pictures, Chenle asking after very specific rich people items being a specifically rich person himself, Renjun mocking their interest, and then Jeno and Jisung who just felt like they should join in.

“I’ll take care of this,” he heard Hyoyeon saying distantly as he hammered out a few quick messages. “Go pretend to be a good host and actually introduce yourself to my guest.”

“Shouldn’t the lady of the house be introducing me to her guest?”

“I’m not your mother~ at least not last time I checked.”

Donghyuck was hurriedly shooting down idiotic requests from his friends and informing them that they would be ignored for the remainder of the evening when a shadow fell over him.

“I’m Seo Youngho, lucky husband of your darling boss,” came the introduction followed by a derisive snort from Hyoyeon in the background. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m Lee Donghyuck,” he said as he rushed to set down his phone. When he finally looked up he was met with a shock.

Hands.

Lips.

Collar bones.

Oh shit.

It couldn’t be right? Like it wasn’t actually… it just couldn’t be.

It wasn’t. There’s no way.

Not every hot, buff, tall guy was  _ that _ guy.

“You okay there?”

The question pulled Donghyuck from his thoughts and his gaze snapped up to meet the man’s eyes. He was looking Donghyuck over curiously, vaguely concerned. But there was a flash of something almost irritated.

Donghyuck shot a glance at Hyoyeon but she was occupied, her back to them. He shook himself out of it.

“Uh, yeah fine,” he answered, looking the husband over again. Then he made a face, reaching out to shake hands with a bow of his head. “Sorry, I was surprised. You’re just, like… too tall.”

Hyoyeon chuckled appreciatively at this.

“He honestly is,” she agreed, tone wholly affectionate. “There’s no point to all the extra limb if you ask me.”

Donghyuck looked back again to see the man smiling now, laid back and amused. 

Now see? It couldn't be him.

That was that.

The dinner went great. The food was delicious, first of all. Kind of Western fusion. Hyoyeon’s husband was American but he’d been living in Korea since he was in high school. He and Hyoyeon had a sort of playful antagonism between them that only dipped toward passive aggressive hostility once in a while. Donghyuck resolved not to dwell on that whatsoever. This was not the occasion for deep thoughts. The couple was bright and funny and made for great company.

Eventually the talk turned to business.

“I was thinking maybe twice a month? At least to start,” Hyoyeon was saying as Donghyuck nodded away. “Saturday or Sunday, whichever day works between the two of you, for a few hours each time? I’ll leave the logistics up to you two. Maybe Youngho will want to meet more often, it doesn’t matter to me - I won’t be around either way. I’m very busy and important~ You can use the studio, or this building has a private gym that can be booked. But as far as price goes, I was thinking about  ₩200,000 per day.”

“For one-” Donghyuck choked, working to keep his eyes on Hyoyeon as they both laughed at him. “Are you sure? It seems like a lot…”

“It’s what I’d be willing to pay any private instructor,” she replied with a shrug, reaching out to ruffle his hair fondly. “I’m not gonna undercut you just because you’re young. I wouldn’t have asked you if you weren’t good at what you do.”

“I mean, I’m not a professional…”

“You work for me. You teach for a living, you’re a professional.”

“Besides,” her husband chimed in. Donghyuck finally turned to look at him. “From what I’ve heard, we’ve got a shared entertainment background that other teachers lack.”

Donghyuck cocked his head, confused. The man only grinned.

“I was a Big Three trainee back in the day,” he informed Donghyuck, taking a swig of his beer. “Got scouted from an international audition and decided to take the plunge. I trained for over 6 years - almost debuted once, but they cut me less than a week before D-Day. Eventually I got tired of the disappointment and being jerked around by the bastards, so I quit.”

Donghyuck only nodded. It sounded remarkably like his own experience. In fact, his story would have probably mirrored this one eventually. If he hadn’t gotten kicked out for being caught fucking one of the newly debuted seniors, that is. Life was disappointing like that.

“I wasn’t thrilled that it didn’t work out, but I  _ did _ meet my future wife through the experience, so not a total loss at least,” the man continued, raising his beer in a cheers toward Hyoyeon who smiled with a shake of her head.

“I modeled for a while in high school and university,” she explained to a curious Donghyuck. “You know, like all the pretty, bored rich girls do.”

“She wanted to show off her glow up after the nose job,” her husband teased, earning a light slap across his hand.

“Either way, the two of us only dabbled,” Hyoyeon said with a warm smile. “Hyuckie was the real deal. I’d bet good money that you would have debuted successfully… if you weren’t such a naughty little boy~”

Donghyuck groaned loudly.

“Ugh, noona. I knew I never should have told you about that,” he complained, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. Hyoyeon cooed and leaned in to pinch them.

“You definitely shouldn’t have,” her husband confirmed with a knowing grin, “because she turned right around and told me. Noon-nim is useless at keeping secrets.”

Donghyuck was sure his face was glowing red now. God, just kill him.

“I keep secrets just fine usually,” Hyoyeon argued mildly, squishing both of Donghyuck’s cheeks between her hands affectionately. “It’s just that Youngho shares my dark sense of humor and I couldn’t resist. But don’t fret, cutie. We’re the ones who got to keep working with our passions while my poor husband has to toil away at my father’s company every day. We should be feeling bad for him.”

“Not all of us have rich daddies willing to pay for us to dance our lives away,” the man confirmed with a tight smile.

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Hyoyeon shot back, blowing him a kiss. Her husband just laughed.

Donghyuck, put his hands to his cheeks to cool them before subtly checking the time on his phone. It was getting late.

“Maybe I should head out, noona,” he said carefully, taking another sip of one of the cocktails he’d brought. “I might not catch the last bus if I don’t leave soon.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Youngho can take you home.”

Her husband, who had just raised his beer to sip, pursed his lips in annoyance before setting it back down again.

“If the princess decrees it, I suppose I must obey,” he mused.

“Who’s a princess? We all know I’m the queen,” Hyoyeon teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Donghyuck looked between them curiously.

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind-” he started.

“Nonsense,” she replied with a sweet smile. “Youngho loves any excuse to take his fancy sports car around town. And he should, honestly, considering how much we spent on the damn thing.”

“I appreciate you charitably including me in a description of our financial endeavors.”

“Anything for you, my darling.”

So her husband stopped drinking and Donghyuck spent another couple hours chatting and snacking and enjoying their company. All that on top of a fancy new private instructor position that was gonna earn him an extra ₩400,000 a month to start. Life was pretty good tonight.

“Alright, as much as I’d love to play with you all night long… I wouldn’t actually. Get out of my house,” Hyoyeon chirped brightly after a while. Donghyuck laughed, dipping his head to nuzzle against her shoulder.

“You act so mean but you’re really just soft, noona, you can’t fool me,” he teased, earning himself a tsk and a jostle with her shoulder.

“Don’t go spreading  _ that _ rumor now. I have a reputation to uphold. Go on, Youngho will take you. I have dishes to do.”

Donghyuck’s eyes darted over to see her husband was already watching him with mild amusement. He sat up, looking back at Hyoyeon.

“Are you not coming?”

“No way, I’m tired. Besides - my husband’s a big boy. He can handle one little drop off on his own.”

The man didn’t comment, merely standing to go retrieve his keys from where they were hanging on the wall.

Donghyuck said his goodbyes to Hyoyeon, hanging on her a little until he earned a series of colorful complaints and was shooed off, laughing. He followed her husband wordlessly out the front door to the elevator, then down to the basement parking garage.

His sports car was old fashioned and pretty, a zippy little baby blue number that was vaguely phallic. It felt like a very American thing to own. He wondered if the man would actually fit inside.

He did, it turned out, barely, with the seat pushed back as far as it would go. Donghyuck slipped into the passenger’s seat, closing the door carefully before buckling himself in. The man put the keys in the ignition but paused before starting the engine.

They sat there in silence for a beat. Two.

“Haechan,” he said finally, tone equal parts accusatory and amused.

Donghyuck felt like he’d just be hit by a bucket of ice cold water or like his stomach had done a triple backflip and lodged itself in his throat or some other impossibly uncomfortable sensation.

Of fucking course it was him.

As if the shape of his lips and the feeling of his hands hadn’t been seared into his brain like a hot iron for the past few months. As if he hadn’t imagined running into him again.

Fuck.

“Johnny,” he replied quietly, annoyed at the way he practically croaked.

The mean, knowing smirk that crossed the other man’s lips then was far more familiar than the easy comfortable smiles he’d been giving all night.

Johnny started the car, adjusting the radio before handing over his phone with Naver Maps pulled up. Donghyuck entered his address wordlessly before returning it.

He watched as Johnny wrestled his phone into a makeshift holder before taking off at an alarming speed out of the garage and into the night. It was Donghyuck who broke the silence.

“But… Noona calls you-”

“My Korean wife prefers using my Korean name, what a shocker,” Johnny interrupted callously. “Especially when she’s mentioning me to others. God forbid company stockholders or her precious employees realize she married a gyopo.” He frowned, then glanced over at Donghyuck with another smirk,

“I knew you gave me a fake name. Who the hell would ever name their kid Haechan?”

“What would you know, American boy?” Donghyuck snapped, fiddling with his fingers. Johnny laughed at him. They were quiet for a beat.

“Does she know… Does she know about-”

“She knows that I’m into guys too, even if she probably prefers not to think about it,” Johnny responded evenly, shooting him a look out of the corner of his eye. “But if you’re asking if she knows I like to fuck pretty little mongrels in the back of seedy norebangs… the answer is no.”

Donghyuck was hit by a wave of heat from the tops of his ears to the tips of his fingers.

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

Johnny was laughing at him again.

He took his hand off the gear shift to grip Donghyuck’s thigh roughly.

“I can’t say I expected to run into you again, puppy. Especially not in my own home. What a small world.”

Johnny began fingering one of the large holes in his jeans. Donghyuck couldn’t fight down a shiver.

“Small world,” he echoed. 

*

The flyers had been plastered all over campus for weeks. Student Night at one of the newer trendier night clubs in Gangnam, clear on the other side of town. The one rumored to serve the likes of idols and chaebols alike. The one rumored to turn people away if they didn’t ‘fit’ the look of their desired clientele. And Student Night offered the usually outrageously expensive experience at a mere doable splurge. If you couldn’t manage to rope some rich bitches into buying drinks for you, that is. Well, the whole thing sounded like a great challenge to Donghyuck. He managed to get the rest of 00 line on board and it was settled. They set out early, riding the subway and buses over an hour in their finest club gear, knowing they’d have to split the price of a ridiculously expensive taxi back at the end of the night. That’s why they made a pact not to lose one another on pain of death.

There wasn’t much of a line outside when they arrived. The bouncer accepted the flyers they brought for free entry, stamping their wrists with the special ‘student’ mark that would indicate to the bartenders to charge them the discounted price.

“No jacket?” the bouncer stopped Donghyuck with a hand on his shoulder. The boy gave him an incredulous look, glancing down at himself. He looked like a million bucks, what was the problem? He held his arms out, spinning slowly.

“And block the view?” he asked cheekily. The man looked him over once more before shaking his head, but stamping his wrist and waving him through without another word.

There were more people inside than they expected so early. Jeno spotted a table and dragged Renjun over to save it.

“I’ve got the first round,” Donghyuck offered, patting Jaemin on the shoulder. “Go wait with the others while I order.”

“Ooh, a generous working man~” Jaemin teased, ducking to avoid his friend’s annoyed flick, cackling as he ran over to join the other two.

Donghyuck wandered over to the big bar, hanging back from shoving himself into the fray. Wasn’t the whole point of going to a fancy rich kid bar avoiding this sort of plebeian bullshit?

He glanced around, noticing a small staircase he hadn’t seen before. The second floor looked compact, uncrowded, and best of all - bingo! Another bar. Donghyuck spared a brief glance at his friends, who were all chatting away happily, before taking off for the stairs. There was another employee near the bottom but he managed to slip by without drawing their attention. The music wasn’t quite so blaring up here and there were a lot of fancy looking booths, one of which was currently full of a bunch of older upscale business man types.

There were only two people at the bar and Donghyuck settled in between them.

One was a pretty young woman in a short, sparkly dress who seemed to have a large complicated order that the bartender was currently working on. She leaned heavily over the bar, holding out several large bills, waiting with a bored expression. Well, Donghyuck didn’t really mind waiting so long as he wasn’t being bumped and jostled.

He glanced over at the man on his right and… wow. He was hot as hell. Tall, too tall, pointlessly tall. Like damn. The man was eying the bartender impassively, waiting. His face was manly and pretty at the same time. Donghyuck found himself staring at his lips. He used the man’s distraction to look him over. He was dressed like he either just came from a day at a super high-class office, or a wedding. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, but his black tie had been undone, hanging out either side of his collar. His fancy white shirt was unbuttoned almost scandalously low, revealing sharp collar bones and a swatch of muscular chest. Donghyuck looked up again to find that the man’s eyes were on him now, along with a very knowing smirk.

Oops.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said lowly, clearly amused and apparently not at all surprised to find himself being checked out by another man. Donghyuck thought there was something slightly dangerous in his tone, but not in the ‘shit-I’m-about-to-get-decked’ kind of way, so he wasn’t particularly bothered by it.

“I’m sure you’re used to it,” Donghyuck offered with a coy smile. He didn’t know if this dude was interested but if he wasn’t offended, that was certainly a start. “There’s really nothing subtle about you.”

The man grinned, taking a moment to look Donghyuck over now.

“I could say the same about you,” he mused, raising his hand to reach for the thin chain around Donghyuck’s neck. He didn’t move away as the man fingered at it delicately. “What was this? Your coming of age gift?”

Donghyuck scowled, then scoffed. The man smirked again.

“We’re in the same snobby ass club,” he argued, “maybe I bought it myself. Maybe it’s my ‘slumming it’ jewelry.”

“Oh please,” the man said, sneering meanly. It still wasn’t enough to make him look like any less of a sex god. “I know a little lost puppy when I see one. It’s university night, right? You probably aren’t here alone then. Split the cab fare with a few friends? Wandered up here looking for shorter lines? Or are you just a nosy little shit, come to check out VIP?”

Donghyuck looked him over appraisingly. He was too surprised by the accuracy to be offended. The man had moved closer to him, leaning one elbow on the bar, still fingering at his necklace playfully. He set his jaw determinedly.

“What about you?” Donghyuck asked, working to keep his tone light, a passable imitation of friendly. “You’re not Korean, not fully at least. Gyopo? Probably American. I’m guessing you work in the area. Interesting choice for a hweshik… but you can’t be over 25, so I’m thinking you’re the office maknae here with a bunch of pervy old men come to oogle the college girls, right? All from the comfort of VIP, how nice.”

The man was smiling, interested. He’d stopped playing with his necklace, hand resting lightly over the exposed skin of Donghyuck’s own open neckline.

“Let me guess?” Donghyuck simpered when the man didn’t respond. “You’ve got an American name too, right? Is it Kevin? I’ve met a lot of Kevins… Eric maybe? Or did your parents give you a Korean name and you only ever went by Jae?”

“Creative way of asking for my name,” the man said, laughing at him. “It’s Johnny. I’m not going to guess yours though - you’re just going to tell me.”

“Haechan,” he said easily. His go-to club name. Came as easy as breathing. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. It was easy for Donghyuck to recognize the way Johnny was looking at him now. He knew enough to recognize when men were trying to gauge just how much they could get out of him and for how little (time, money, effort, what have you). Well that settles that question.

“Buy me a drink,” he requested, leaning forward just enough to feel the press of Johnny’s fingers against his skin.

“Demanding little puppy.”

“Aren’t you looking for an excuse to flex your wealth and privilege?”

“I don’t need an excuse,” Johnny said, fingers dropping down slightly, undoing Donghyuck’s next button in a blink. He held as still as he could while the man pulled his shirt open wider, looking Donghyuck over appraisingly, fingers grazing skin. He hoped Johnny couldn’t feel his heart beating harder. “But I don't mind paying for entertainment. Think you can hold my interest?"

"I'm always more interesting after a few drinks I haven't paid for."

Johnny flashed a dark smile, looking past him and raising a hand for the bartender. He glanced down at Donghyuck,

“How many friends you got waiting?”

“Three guys downstairs.”

“A bottle of Blue Label on the tab for booth number two. And then five shots of Baker’s Bourbon - one neat, four on ice.”

Johnny pulled out his credit card and tapped it on the counter impatiently. Black card. Boy oh boy.

“What would you be doing if you hadn’t run into me?” Donghyuck asked, trying not to smile victoriously.

“Hmm… fetching expensive alcohol and ignoring my seniors’ downright foul drunken behavior like a good hoobae? Probably turning down the waitress’ advances in mixed company like a good son-in-law?” he reasoned, handing his card over to pay. Donghyuck watched as one of the waitresses zipped past to pick up the bottle he’d ordered and disappear against to deliver it to the booth. Son-in-law, huh?

“And what will you be doing now that you have?” he pressed, deliberately suggestive - just enough to betray an underlying desire. He let his hand come to rest right where Johnny’s hip met the edge of the bar. The man smirked at him, fiery and amused.

“If I were to wager… being a terrible son-in-law in mixed company,” Johnny said thoughtfully, watching as the bartender set down a fancy tray with five glasses of bourbon. Then he looked Donghyuck over, lip curling a little in disgust. “Or maybe nothing at all if all you can ask are these moronic questions~”

His heart thumped.

Fucker.

“What a shame it didn’t work out,” Donghyuck replied breezily, turning to snatch up the tray. “But it wasn’t a total loss - for me anyway. I’ll just be taking our drinks back down to-”

Donghyuck had turned and made it barely a step when he was stopped by a firm hand, thumb digging in between his shoulder blades almost painfully. He paused, allowing himself a small smile before turning back around.

“ _ My _ drinks, I think you’ll find,” Johnny said silkily, hand still firmly on his shoulder, holding Donghyuck in place. “Don’t run away, little mutt~ Be a good boy and I’ll teach you a few tricks.”

Donghyuck pretended to consider it for a moment.

“Meong meong,” he barked, looking up at Johnny obediently. The man smiled, satisfied,

“Good. Follow me. Oh, and don’t forget to call your friends.”

He gave Donghyuck’s ear a playful flick before running his hand down his body and briefly over his dick, causing the younger boy to jerk back in surprise. Johnny laughed meanly, turning and making his way toward the booths. And Donghyuck followed, of course.

“Johnny-yah, it’s always the same with you,” one of the men in the booth called out when they arrived. “You play around too much! We send you for alcohol and you come back with little girlie boys. Make yourself useful and bring us pretty girls - god gave you that face for a reason.”

“I’m a happily married man, sunbae,” Johnny replied cheerfully. There was a lot of hearty knowing laughter at this. “But who better to pull in pretty girls than pretty boys? I’m recruiting, you see.”

There was a rumble of consenting agreement and a few derisive jeers as Donghyuck set the tray down and handed Johnny his drink. He whipped out his phone to message the kids (there were already several confused messages asking where he’d gone). He blasted off a few messages letting them know to come upstairs, that he’d made a friend in VIP, and most importantly that he was Haechan tonight. They all knew that was code for trying to get laid.

The night was surprisingly fun. The other three had appeared quickly behind a confused looking employee but Johnny had waved them over and that was that. Renjun didn’t seem particularly happy with the set up, but Jeno and Jaemin were game and they were all happy enough to be drinking outrageously expensive alcohol for free. Despite the initial protests, Johnny’s seniors all seemed to get a big kick out of the four of them. Most of them were completely gross, hit on any woman within hearing distance, and gave far too detailed recounts of past sexual exploits but coming from a bunch of old rich dudes, Donghyuck couldn’t say he was shocked. At least they mostly kept their hands to themselves.

Everyone besides Johnny, that was. Though he clearly wasn’t keen to announce to his coworkers that the boy he’d picked up was his exploit for the evening, Johnny did make sure Donghyuck himself knew he was. There was hardly a moment where at least one part of their bodies weren’t touching. He spent most of his time talking to Donghyuck directly and though Johnny would tease him harshly, without remorse, the man genuinely seemed to find him amusing at the very least.

Eventually the party was moved to a nearby norebang - one of the shady ones that looked fancy on the outside but had pictures of waitresses on the wall like a menu on the inside.

Their party ordered three girls who then escorted them all to yet another VIP room.

Unsurprisingly, the darkness of the norebang emboldened many of the guests but none more than Johnny. He pulled him casually into the seat beside him in the far corner, behind the rest of his coworkers and Donghyuck’s friends looking at the screen. The girls performed first to raucous excitement leaving them very much forgotten on their own.

That made it easy enough for Johnny to start playing with Donghyuck's nipples through his shirt under the guise of pulling him in with a friendly arm around his shoulder. He’d bob along to the music, occasionally yelling out popular lines along with everyone else as he slipped his hand down Donghyuck’s open neckline to grab hard at bare skin and thumb over nipples. Donghyuck had one hand grasping Johnny’s thigh, to steady himself and to try to maintain some semblance of control. That didn’t last long as Johnny’s hand moved to roam his lap a few songs later. Donghyuck was biting his lip, breath coming fast and shallow as Johnny teased him relentlessly through his dress pants. He was still gripping the man’s thigh far too tightly, trying not to make any sounds that could be heard over the music.

At one point some of the men began calling out for Johnny to sing.

“Bring your little friend too! You can duet!”

Johnny turned, regarding him with a wolfish grin and for one terrible moment Donghyuck believed that he was going to be made to stand in front of the room with a raging hard-on. Johnny took mercy though (if you can call it that) and talked his way out of it. There were several loud complaints and Donghyuck saw Jaemin smirking at him knowingly but eventually they allowed it.

This mercy, it turned out, was supremely limited, as he continued to touch and tease through the next few songs but never enough to do anything more than get Donghyuck worked up.

Finally, Johnny took a break, giving him a chance to breath for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Johnny had his hand resting heavily on Donghyuck’s thigh as he watched a few of his coworkers making a fool of themselves up at the front. He glanced at his watch, humming thoughtfully.

He pinched Donghyuck’s inner thigh, hard enough to make him jump and bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

“Look at the time,” Johnny ordered, slapping his hand over that same spot. “I’m going out. Wait 5 minutes. 5, got it? If you follow right after me, I’ll whoop your ass.”

With that, Johnny heaved himself off of the little couch where they sat, circumventing the various bodies before disappearing out the door.

Donghyuck scrambled for his phone to check the time. He felt hot and cold all over, still notably hard. He covered his lap with his hands in what he hoped was a casual manner but he was practically buzzing now so honestly he could hardly bring himself to care. He kept his eyes on the time like it was the countdown on a bomb. He vaguely wondered if he should try to keep himself worked up or just let it be. He still had to walk out.

Finally, the clock struck and Donghyuck was out of his seat far too quickly but fuck it, he didn’t care. He hurried past the crowd, covering himself awkwardly, muttering something about the bathroom to a curious Jeno.

He had the wherewithal to make sure the door was closed behind him at least before he swung his head around, looking for any indication of where Johnny might have disappeared to. He finally spotted one frustratingly long leg peeking out from behind the wall at the end of the hallway.

Almost as soon as he turned the corner, Johnny had him pinned to the wall he'd just been leaning against, waiting.

“What do you want, pup?” he asked, holding him firmly by the shoulders - no wiggle room. “What did you come for? I should know before we start, I think.”

“You,” Donghyuck answered without hesitation. He was usually the one doing the leading and the teasing but this wasn’t about that. This was about relief and the unbelievably fucking hot, terribly fucking mean man standing in front of him. “Whatever you want, we can do whatever.”

“Whatever I want… a dangerously broad request,” Johnny mused, looking him over hungrily. “Don’t go regretting it~”

He pressed their lips together insistently, hand moving to grasp Donghyuck’s face, forcing his mouth open so that he could lick inside. Donghyuck’s heart was beating wildly, and he pushed himself further into the wall as Johnny palmed over his now half hard dick. He made a small noise in his throat that set Johnny grinning.

“Only bad dogs whine,” he said, pulling back with a coarse laugh. “Come on. I’m all for exhibitionism but not when it’ll get me caught. One good fuck isn't worth my livelihood.”

Donghyuck followed dazedly as he drew them farther down the dim hallway, away from the front, away from the bathrooms to the part that felt rarely used.

Johnny prodded one of the doors open, deeming it fit before pulling Donghyuck inside. Johnny moved decisively, picking up one of the stools and placing it up against the door. He turned around, dusting his hands off to see Donghyuck looking at him critically.

“It won’t stop anyone but it’ll buy us a second,” he explained, moving in. He clasped his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s neck, pressing him back into the nearest wall once more. “Better than nothing.”

And then Johnny was kissing him again, rough and harsh - biting at his lip and tongue, barely giving him a chance to breathe. He was leaning most of his weight against Donghyuck, rolling their hips together, chasing good friction.

Donghyuck whimpered but Johnny only ever laughed at him when he made noise.

Suddenly, abruptly, Johnny was gone and Donghyuck felt the absence of touch like a rush of cold. But he was on his knees now and that was… surprising.

“Come on, pup, we don’t have all day,” Johnny muttered distractedly, gesturing toward Donghyuck’s pants as he dug around in his pockets for something. Donghyuck scrambled to obey. He vaguely realized that he hadn’t really said much since they’d gotten to the norebang, and that it wasn't really like him to be either silent or compliant but he couldn’t really be fucked to bother now. He was as worked up as he’d ever been, in public of all places, and Johnny was one of the finest men he’d ever seen in person - let alone fucked. He’d save his pride for another day.

His pants and underwear were down around his knees by the time Johnny emerged victorious with several packets of lube that looked like they’d probably been snaked from a love motel. He glanced over, yanking Donghyuck’s clothes all the way down to his ankles before glancing up.

“Shirt off,” he ordered, sitting back on his heels impatiently. Donghyuck quickly unbuttoned it but Johnny frowned, unsatisfied.

“I said off. All the way off,” he repeated critically. Donghyuck hesitated. Johnny tilted his head, holding the younger boy’s gaze.

“No?” he asked, smiling up at him dangerously. “I’m down here on my knees and you won’t even do what I ask, you ungrateful mutt?”

“No, I- I will, sorry,” Donghyuck mumbled but Johnny was already laughing at the way his dick bobbed jerkily in response. He shucked the shirt off, dropping it to the ground beside him. Johnny seemed more or less satisfied. He raised one of the packets of lube to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth.

“Anything I want, right?” he asked again, pouring the gel onto one finger generously. Donghyuck swallowed heavily.

“Right,” he confirmed.

Donghyuck thought after all that teasing he wouldn’t last 5 minutes under any sort of real stimulation. He was very, very wrong and it was all Johnny’s fault. Apparently anything meant the man was keen to torture him, one finger in his ass and a hot, wet mouth on his cock. Johnny licked and sucked over his length but it was painfully languid. The man was perfectly content to just keep  _ building _ \- every movement slow and unhurried and infuriating and  _ torturous _ and and and…

Donghyuck whined and shuddered and complained but it was no good. Johnny merely shoved him harder against the wall, holding him in place with one hand, grinning pompously. He made a noise of complaint when Donghyuck moved to put his hands in his hair, so he ended up with his hands pressed against the wall for lack of anything better to do with them. Donghyuck was so worked up he felt like his legs were shaking, especially when Johnny fingered purposefully over his prostate. He felt like he was going to cry.

“Hyung, hyung,” Donghyuck mumbled, knocking his head against the wall in frustration. Johnny pulled off his cock which just made him groan in disappointment.

“Who?”

“...Johnny!”

“What?”

“Johnny  _ please _ !”

He felt his face heat as he blinked out an actual tear. Johnny watched it roll down his cheek, smiling with malicious satisfaction.

“Had enough, puppy? I guess you’ve been a good dog.”

Donghyuck choked back something that sounded humiliatingly close to a sob, leaning his head back again as Johnny finally seemed willing to get him off in earnest. He could just about scream in relief as the man finally began bobbing with purpose, swallowing down the length of his cock with each pass. Donghyuck warned him before he came but Johnny merely swallowed it. Johnny was up in an instant, brushing himself off. He looked over at Donghyuck impassively, leaning in with another hard kiss. Donghyuck made an affronted noise when he pushed a glob of his own cum back into his mouth, laughing as the younger boy swallowed.

“Alright, pet,” Johnny said, pulling him away from the wall and positioning himself behind, “bend over.”

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Donghyuck asked, trying to fight down the alarm and also keep from tripping over his pants.

“No time.”

Donghyuck bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that he’d had enough time to torture him for god knows how long. He didn’t think that argument would end in his favor. He felt a hand on his back and allowed himself to be pushed down, taking a step to steady himself. He heard a lot of rustling then felt cold lube being spread all around the inside of his thighs. More rustling and more lube on the backs of his legs, between his ass cheeks.

“Knees together, pup,” Johnny ordered, laughing as he wobbled before taking hold of his hips with strong hands. Donghyuck obeyed. With nothing to brace himself on, he reached back grabbing onto Johnny’s wrists for dear life.

It seemed to do the trick. Johnny was already completely hard, as he took one hand away to position his cock between Donghyuck’s thighs. He rolled his eyes with the knowledge that all that drawn out bullshit had been far more for his own benefit than Donghyuck’s. Shocker.

Johnny fucked himself on his thighs and ass cheeks, mostly quiet except the occasional appreciative grunt. Donghyuck realized his eyelashes were still wet. Then he realized he was completely fucking naked, facing the clear window of the door. He didn’t think anyone had come by but he ducked his head down in embarrassment as Johnny pounded against him. He wondered how much weight Johnny could hold. He wondered if he could lift Donghyuck over his head. He felt a little stupid. He liked the way Johnny’s fingers dug into the flesh around his hips. Satisfying discomfort.

Johnny came without warning and a contented sigh, spraying cum all over the floor, as well as Donghyuck’s thighs and flaccid dick. The man reached around, nudging Donghyuck's dick playfully making him twitch again before grabbing the head of his own. Johnny reached up and wiped a swatch of jizz over Donghyuck’s lips. He sputtered, flailing back only to hit the rock solid wall of Johnny’s torso.

“Play nice, puppy,” he said, tilting Donghyuck’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You had fun, didn’t you?”

Donghyuck scowled, trying not to lick his lips but Johnny just held him there, smirk slowly widening.

“I had fun,” he muttered finally, looking away.

“Thought so,” Johnny chirped, releasing him. He was still mostly dressed, merely pulling up his underwear and pants, tucking his shirt back in, and redoing his belt. “Me too. I probably won’t see you, but be good~”

With that, he strode toward the door, nudging the stool out of the way before disappearing outside.

Donghyuck stood there for a second, stark naked, just staring. Then he came to, scrambling to wipe himself down and clothe himself. It took him longer than he’d like but he suspected Johnny was counting on that, so he couldn’t say he was surprised.

By the time he finally made it back to the room, half the lights were on and most people were chatting and laughing loudly. Two of the pretty waitresses were still there pouring drinks and Jaemin was flirting shamelessly with one, egged on by a handful of business men. Johnny was nowhere in sight.

Renjun approached him first, frowning in annoyance.

“Yah, let’s get out of here. It’s late and I’m afraid of what I’m about to witness if we stay much longer,” he said, bored and impatient. He glanced at Donghyuck, reaching toward him with his thumb. “What’s on your mouth, were you eating something?”

Donghyuck slapped his hand away, trying not to cringe in utter humiliation. He wet his lips, scowling at the taste before wiping them roughly with the back of his hand. He quickly agreed, going to rescue Jeno from an extremely overly interested, vaguely creepy 40-something man, then tearing Jaemin away from his audience before making their way down to the street. It took forever to catch a taxi on this side of town at this time of night but they finally managed. None of his friends ever explicitly asked where he had disappeared to for so long but considering he’d left without complaint, he figured they had a guess.

Donghyuck managed to convince only Jaemin to come back to the club with him the following month on Student Night. Johnny wasn’t there. Jaemin had met a girl though. Good for him. Except it meant Donghyuck had to eat the cab fare home all by himself. He hadn’t been back to the club since.

*

The rest of the ride was spent mostly in tense silence (on Donghyuck’s part at least) as the radio played quietly in the background. Johnny’s hand remained firmly on his thigh - except when shifting gears - fiddling and fingering with any opening in his jeans.

When they finally arrived at his apartment, Johnny pulled his car up partially onto the curb.

“Phone,” he demanded, holding out his hand as the other boy unbuckled himself.

Donghyuck unlocked it and handed it over without argument. Johnny dialed his own number, hanging up as soon as it when through. He added himself as a contact, English characters in all caps ‘JOHNNY’.

“I’ll be in touch then. We can decide when to start our… lessons,” he said thoughtfully, small smile tugging at his lips as he handed it back. Oh shit. Everything about that night prior to getting in the car felt like it had been momentarily aborted from his brain. Fuck - voice and dance lessons twice a month. ₩400,000. Alone with Johnny.  _ Fuck _ Hyoyeon’s… Hyoyeon.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“God, it’s not often I want to genuinely thank my wife,” Johnny continued, turning to face Donghyuck fully, bracing one hand on the back of his seat. “I know she was aiming to keep me out from underfoot and also out of trouble. But look at that, she gave me such a pretty gift instead. Trouble on a silver platter.”

“I’m not a thing,” Donghyuck said sullenly, not quite meeting his eye. He thought he could see Johnny’s expression change out of the corner of his eye.

“What? You’re never gotten a pet as a present?” he teased, leaning in closer. Donghyuck glanced over at him.

“I’m not used to being kept,” he argued. Johnny’s eyebrow twitched but otherwise his expression remained friendly and open. How completely fake.

“Don’t worry little puppy,” he said, and Donghyuck noted the glint of something malicious. “I’ll be happy to teach you~”

Donghyuck frowned, turning to open the door but Johnny was already leaning across him, pushing the lock down. He remained there, pressed close to Donghyuck, looking him over carefully.

“What’s wrong, mutt? Acting like you didn’t miss me? We both know that’s not true…”

Donghyuck swallowed,

“Listen, it was fun and all but I didn’t know- Like I had no idea you were-”

“You knew I was married. That didn’t stop you.”

“That’s before I knew you were married to my fucking boss!”

“Oh calm down. That was a surprise, I’ll admit, but a fortunate one.”

“No way, absolutely not. I can’t be fucking noona’s husband - we’re… we’re  _ friends _ . I’m her favorite, I can’t just-”

“Oh please. You were willing to throw away your entire career on an extracurricular fuck but you aren’t going to let me have my fun? Noon-nim likes you for all the same reasons I do - you’re pretty, exceptional, and not bogged down with unnecessary morals. So what’s the problem?”

Johnny was so close. His lips were right there.

“You’re gonna fuck with me. You’re just gonna jerk me around,” Donghyuck accused, gaze still fixed on his lips. A smirk.

“And you’ll like it too.”

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Neither of them moved for a moment. Johnny sighed, resigned.

“Fine. What do you want to hear? That I’ll treasure you and treat you like my special little pet with a diamond collar? That you’re more than just a quick fuck? Should I start doting on you and calling you nice things like sweetie or honey or baby-”

Donghyuck surged forward, one hand in Johnny’s hair, the other one his face as he kissed him quiet. He felt the victorious smile, but for a moment Johnny kissed him back and it was just… nice.

Then with a tug, the door was pushed open and Donghyuck was unceremoniously shoved out. He nearly ate it, scrambling to keep from falling flat on his ass. Johnny was grinning up at him, hand on the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes, puppy,” he sang out, irritatingly self satisfied. “I’ll call you to set up the details. Looking forward to working with you. Please take care of me, teacher~”

A mean laugh. The slam of the car door. The rumble of a powerful engine.

Donghyuck stared after him long after the stupid little penis car was out of sight.

He sighed, scrubbing his face in his hands.

He was royally fucked. God if Hyoyeon ever fucking found out…

He ran his hands through his hair, leaning his head back to gaze up into the dark night.

He shouldn't but...

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened.  
> I don't know what's got me making my two loves such bastards lately it just... feels right, you know?  
> I feel like this fic sets up some very inaccurate expectations for my OT3 fic now lol. That will be light and funny and fun. This... was not that lol.  
> I still don't know how this ended up so damn long. Someday maybe I'll learn to shut the fuck up *clenches fist*  
> This is not the fic any of y'all should be learning things from lol. It just happened okay.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Love your feedback~ lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
